Today's electronic programming guides (EPGs) are made available to media consumers and used in various ways. For example, a cable operator/MSO can broadcast a static EPG on a dedicated channel. Also, interactive EPGs are offered through premium cable subscription and an add-on set-top box, with some of these systems featuring an adaptive EPG and program suggestion based on media consumer's habits. Further, Internet sites run by an MSO or an individual television (TV) station can provide EPG data. Yet further, EPG data can be provided via Internet portals run by TV entertainment service providers (such as Harmony Remote-a remote controller manufacturer, Panasonic-a home electronics manufacturer, Replay TV or Tivo, and others).
Yet, there are several problems that arise with respect to today's systems and methods of supplying and using EPG data. For example, EPG contents provided through multicasting have to be static because everyone in the multicasting session must receive the same information; accordingly, there can be no personalization of EPG contents. Also, EPGs provided through the Internet do not adapt to consumer's individual needs. Further, set-top boxes with adaptive EPGs and program suggestion are primitive, and only employ simple category, title, and keyword matching based on EPG contents provided by an MSO; accordingly, its capabilities and EPG source are limited.
The question arises whether a user viewing an EPG on a portable device with a limited display, memory, and network bandwidth would desire access to the same amount of information available at the user's home. As the amount of information available on the broadcasting network increases at an exponential rate, the problem of providing as much information as possible to the consumer while providing the most valuable information becomes increasingly challenging. Accordingly, the need remains for a system and method that supplies EPG contents to media consumers on a portable device in an efficient fashion that effectively automatically adapts to individual viewers. The present invention fulfills this need.